edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator: Ed of The Machines
Terminator: Ed of The Machines is the final installment in the Ed-Terminator saga. Once again featuring the return of the T-1100. Plot 2 months after the events of Edment Day, The T-1100 is starting to adapt to surburban living, and Emily is at home for a week or two to relax herself. Eddy realizes that he should test his leading skills. Edd, still upset about Casimus Prime's departure from the cul-de-sac 1 year ago, tries to ask the T-1100 if he and Casimus had some sort of connection. He is about to answer but hears a siren. He grabs his bike and drives off. He arrives at a hotel to see it has caught fire. He runs inside to find any survivors. On the 5th floor, he finds Nazz trapped under a bunch of floorboards. He brings out his shotgun, and shoots the boards. He gets her to safety and to the hospital. A week later she comes home in the same condition Edd came home in. Kevin starts bugging her with questions and she just tells him to shut up. She sees Edd and kisses him. He tells the T-1100 that that's natural. Later she goes home and takes a nap. She has a nightmare that she will become an evil Terminator too. She asks Edd if she could spend the night at his house. He accepts. She asks the T-1100 alot of questions. He says it's like being human and a machine at the same time. The next morning, Edd awakens to find his house destroyed. Kevin's has suffered too. They run outside to find another Endoskeleton. It's the T-X00. She deactivates to be Nazz. She gets on her knees and starts crying. The T-1100 suggest they do an anyalist of her. At the same time Kevin, on his bike, turns a grayish color. The T-2000 returns! Then, Johnny 2x4 also turns grayish too. The T-220 awakens!The T-1100 suggests she stay inside at night and control her movements. Nazz responds by saying all she could remember was that she was asleep. The 5 get out of town and escape Peach Creek. They head for the airport and try to fly to Florida, but the T-2000 gets in the way. They rob a UPS van a drive out. That night they stay at a hotel just to get away. Nazz starts worrying that she will become a doomsday girl. The T-1100 and Edd tell her that she'll be okay. Eddy wonders why Nazz is giving Edd all the attention. The next morning, the 5 go to a diner to eat breakfast. They discuss there layout on how to turn Nazz back to normal. They find an old android factory, but that's where the war has begun. The T-2000 crashes through the roof and starts shooting. He shoots Nazz but Edd takes the bullet. She engages her transformation and once again becomes the T-X00, but can control it. Edd changes too. The battle begins. The T-2000, T-220 and T-1100 go to clash and start shooting. They each lose parts. The T-2000 goes up in a ball of fire while the T-1100 lies. Nazz thanks him for gaining her courage back and kisses him. The T-1100 answers Edd's question as his final words "Like Casimus Prime, there's more to both of us than meets the eye". His eyes flicker and fade. He has died. The Eds and Nazz return to the cul-de-sac and never forgot the legendary Terminator. Terminators *'T-1100': Casimus' Terminator form. Dies at the end. *'T-2000': Kevin's Terminator form. Dies at the end. *'T-X00': Nazz's Terminator form. *'T-900': Edd's Terminator form. *T-220: Johnny 2x4's Terminator form. Quotes Casimus Prime (voiceover) : The T-1100, my brother and twin. He has helped the Eds in many more ways, I couldn't. Soon he shall adapt to life just as I did many moons ago. Nazz: I can't take being in this city anymore. Please, get me out of here. Edd: Don't worry we'll fly out tommorow. T-1100: Too late. The T-2000 has returned. He'll stop at nothing to defeat us and turn Nazz deception. Nazz: Stop. Please stop. I don't want to be here. I just want to go back to normal. T-1100: We'll escape tonight. Get Ed and Eddy. We're out of here. Eddy: Who died and put him in charge? T-2000: When I find the T-X00, I'm gonna put her down for a good ol' dirt nap. T-1100: Asta la vista. Loser. T-2000: Never. T-220: Of course. T-1100: AAAAGGGHHHHHHHH! Edd and Nazz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Edd: Speak to me. T-1100: I'm not going to live. Nazz: Thank you. For helping me. T-1100: I have an answer to your question. Just like Casimus Prime, there's more to both of us than meets the eye. Category:Fan-Fiction